I'm sorry, I'm already gone
by larissita
Summary: C'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas? C'était lui qui l'avait tué, il retournait chez lui avec sa mort sur la conscience, la mort de celle qu'il aime sur l'esprit, sa mort en échange de sa vie. Sa mort en échange dans son district où il recevra tous les honneurs, des honneurs qu'il ne voulait puisqu'ils avaient été battus sur son cadavre.


_I'm sorry Haymitch_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Il regardait ces mains et le corps à ces pieds, que lui était-il arrivé? C'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas? C'était lui qui l'avait tué, il retournait chez lui avec sa mort sur la conscience, la mort de celle qu'il aime sur l'esprit, sa mort en échange de sa vie. Sa mort en échange dans son district où il recevra tous les honneurs, des honneurs qu'il ne voulait puisqu'ils avaient été battus sur son cadavre. Il regarda longuement ces mains, l'horreur monta en lui, elles étaient tâchées de sang pour toujours. Haymitch se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool tombant sur le sol et renversant la petite quantité de poison merveilleux à son intérieur. Le blond fixa longuement ces propres mains, il pouvait encore sentir le sang en découler. Qu'avait-il fait…?

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

Il regarda les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui, Peeta avait eu l'idée de s'entraîner pour les jeux qui approchaient, autrement ils ne seraient pas très en forme pour survivre contre d'autres gagnants bien qu'Haymitch pensait plutôt que la plus part d'entre eux aideraient Peeta et Katniss. Ils étaient comme Elle et lui, condamnés à un destin horrible par des jeux cruels. Tous les quatre perdraient tout à la fin, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de prier à un dieu inexistant pour qu'il les sauve eux, le monde avait déjà suffisamment souffert, surtout eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Pas comme Elle et lui…

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

Il n'était pas supposé tomber amoureux d'elle, Katniss n'était pas supposée tomber amoureux de Peeta et Peeta ne devrait jamais l'avoir en premier lieu. L'amour les avait tués, c'est cet amour-là qui leur avait tout enlevé, c'est cet amour-là qui c'était assuré que tout ce qui les rendrait heureux serait inaccessible. C'est cet amour qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui il se raccrochait à un espoir vain grâce aux quantités phénoménales d'alcool qu'il avalait, c'est ce qui faisait que Katniss, la fille combattante qu'il avait autrefois connu n'était plus qu'une faible ombre froide passant son temps dans un lit, s'injectant de la morphine pour oublier le monde et oublier que Peeta n'était plus là…

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Haymitch s'approcha du bord de l'étang d'eau qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, il regarda son reflet et se surprit à se trouver jeune et beau malgré les quelques blessures qu'il avait. Il sentit que quelqu'un avançait vers lui mais ne se sentit pas menacé alors il laissa son ombre d'approcher. Quand Elle fut à ces côtés, Elle se pencha pour passer de l'eau sur son visage, le soleil venait à peine de sortir et il pouvait voir le soleil se refléter magnifiquement sur ces cheveux les faisant briller telle une flamme. Elle était vraiment belle, il avança sa main vers celle de la jeune fille et tout naturellement les doigts se lièrent. Il alla même jusqu'à caresser le dessus de sa main avec les doigts de son autre main. Soudain le regard de la jeune fille se fit vite et son corps bascula dans l'eau qui devient rouge profond, du sang. Il regarda ces mains couvertes de sang puis son corps à elle qui coulait dans l'eau…

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Haymitch se leva de nouveau en sursaut, 25 années maintenant qu'il faisait des cauchemars toujours sur le même sujet, Elle. Il se leva du canapé où il s'était endormi avec un mal de tête énorme causé par l'alcool, une fois de plus. Quand il alla dans la salle où la plus part d'entre eux déjeunaient, il trouva Effie assise avec une assiette devant elle, qu'elle s'empressa de pousser vers lui quand il s'assit. Haymitch mangea sans dire mot, depuis le temps où ils se connaissaient il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop répliquer à ce qu'elle disait. Avec le temps, Effie était devenu un peu comme son roc, la chose constante dans sa vie, celle qui serait toujours là peu importe comment. Oui, avec le temps, Effie était devenu tout, malgré ces cauchemars et son dégoût pour soi-même c'est grâce à elle qu'il tenait encore debout…

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so; I love you enough to let you go_

Haymitch fixa du regard le corps de Katniss et propre main alla passer sur les blessures que la brune avait faites sur son visage avec ces ongles. Il savait très bien qu'il avait failli à sa mission puisqu'il devait garder Katniss et Peeta ensemble et vivants. Maintenant il regardait le geai moqueur étendu sur le lit inerte, se mourant peu à peu pour celui qu'elle avait fini par aimer bien malgré elle. Depuis le premier baiser que Katniss avait donné à Peeta jusqu'à son désespoir de maintenant. Tout avait commencé par sa faute à cause de son idée des amants maudits de district douze. Tout était de sa faute comme pour sa mort à Elle. Tout était de sa faute…

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Haymitch tentait toujours de se dire qu'au moins il avait gagné pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir éternellement et il savait clairement qu'il aurait préféré mourir avec elle plutôt que de souffrir pendant si longtemps. C'est ce qui faisait que maintenant il attendait, il attendait maintenant le moment où il pourrait tous les revoir, le moment où il pourrait demander pardon, où il pourrait enfin pleurer sans avoir peur que les autres le trouvent faibles, sans que les dirigeants de ce monde ne le fassent tuer par faiblesse. Oui, il attendait que le sable coule dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait des gens après lui pour faire attention aux autres et faire de leur mieux pour la paix. Haymitch prit la bouteille d'alcool sur la table et la but tranquillement. Peut-être qu'Effie et lui continueraient à se voir, elle lui manquait la petite Effie avec ces goûts bizarres et sa personnalité encore pire. Oui, il laissait simplement couler…

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Haymitch se trouvait de nouveau au bord de l'étang qu'il avait autrefois connu. Pour la première fois il n'était pas seul avec son ombre à Elle. Il y avait d'autres personnes, des personnes qu'il avait plus ou moins connus, des gens morts pendant la révolution et d'autres bien avant, des gens qu'il n'avait même jamais vu mais il pouvait clairement reconnaître dans le visage d'un homme adulte les mêmes yeux que Katniss et celui-ci chantait doucement son merci d'avoir gardé sa fille en vie. Puis peu à peu les silhouettes disparurent, ne laissant derrières elles qu'une vague brume dorée, de nouveau il se trouva seul avec Elle, Mais pourtant, pour la première fois elle souriait. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et quand ce fût son heure de partir, elle laissa sa bouche fantomatique sur celle d'Haymitch pendant un instant. Oui, le monde avait été si cruel de les séparer, oui, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait elle, mais on ne changeait pas le passé. Alors que la silhouette de jeune fille disparaissait pour ne laisser que de la brume dorée, il fut capable de prononcer son prénom pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

-Maysilee…

* * *

**Alors? Premier Os fait pour les Hunger Games… Comment il est? D'ailleurs j'en aie déjà un deuxième en tête un peu dans le genre de celui-ci mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ça en vaut la peine tout d'abord, alors s'il-vous-plait mettez des commentaires!**


End file.
